In the past, problems of supplying and/or exhausting air from a missile or compartment, where openings must be sealed during flight have arisen since most valves are such that the valve and/or duct must be externally disconnected or removed prior to or during missile launch. Also, if the missile is of high acceleration type, there may not be sufficient time for retraction or removal of the supply and/or exhaust duct during liftoff or closing of the valve during flight.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a valve assembly that does not require actuation motor or removal system to operate.
Another object of this invention is to provide a valve which is insensitive in operation to axial or lateral acceleration.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a fast acting valve assembly.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a high reliability and low cost valve due to the simplicity of the valve assembly.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will be obvious to those skilled in this art.